stuck in between
by Shaebea
Summary: When the Volturi find out that Shaela knows about Vampires and keep her there for while to makes sure she tells no one, what will happen when Alec finds his soul mate in already imprinted and human Elise, Shaela's best friend when they take her also? (same characters as my story "Love or Something Else?") and will he get the two angry and shut off girls to open up?
1. Chapter 1

Things were going great, I had gotten back from my tour,and Riley was coming to visit in a few days, we were starting the album in about 5 months, and I was going to Canada in 9 months to start the tour with me, Elise, Riley, and the band members of Marianas Trench. Bella has FINALLY gotten over the mind reader leech, and because the red head is bouncing from Elise and I's house to Emily's house.

I fell asleep when Seth finally got 'home' - I call it his home too because he practically lives here. He sleeps here,eats here, and cuddles with me, me in his lap curled up, against his chest, while we play x-box or p.s.1 or 5 together EVERY. . (I love our little routines) -  
At about 12:15 am. I fell asleep in his warm embrace, cuddled into his unusually hot but comforting chest, I had a nightmare,

I was at Bella's house, waiting for her to finish her and her dad's laundry, when the phone rang, I walked over and answered the house phone, "Swans res." I answered unusually board and lame and sad.

I missed Seth, this was cutting into our cuddly 'rage quite' time... and she was taking a longer time than usual just to piss me off more. "Is Charlie there?!" a velvety voice asked cutting my sigh off. I huffed. "No. He's helping plan a funeral," my voice cracking in the middle of my sentence, it had torn my imprint and his family to shreds,thrown them outside, and run their shreds over, and I wasn't even here to say one last thing to him, or be there for Seth and Leah or even Sue! "I'm so sorry," I apologized for my voice crack, I learned to hide my emotions but I have had to deal with so much death recently and it was killing me slowly bit by bit, my depression getting worse and getting ready to swallow me whole again "I leave a message though! " I said fake happy sniffing and holding back tears, I would wait until I got home to hug Seth and tell him everything and tell him how sorry I am I wasn't there, and how much I love him, the line went dead, I shrugged and grabbed my phone from my back pocket of my jean shorts, "hey Sethy, are you up for a living room picnic? " i asked, "sure you almost home? " "I wish, I complained to Bella about how slow she was being, now she's being amazingly slow." I grumbled Seth laughed that laugh I love so much and haven't heard in a while. "I love you. More than anyone or anything in the world Sethy. " I said, "I love you more baby, see you soon. " "see you soon, love you,"  
"Love you more" I giggled and hung up.  
In the same second the pixie leech burst in the front door, Bella who was just starting to walk down the first stair, was hugging her, "Bella. We must go! Edward thinks your dead! He went to go ask the Volvory to kill him! " I was then in a car being forced in, and threatened by the smiling pixie!

I jolted awake, gasping, throwing myself back into Seth, I looked at the clock it was 7:16 am and Seth's shift started at 9:35 am, just enough time to eat and argue over who gets to dry, then clean the breakfast dishes.

"Sethy, wake up," I shoved and yanked him, barley making him move at all, I decided to try a new tactic.

I lay back down, and kiss him, planning to pull away as soon as he starts to kiss back, not a good idea... he pulled me on top of him, us kissing intensely, my hair creating a wall around us, we stayed like that, until we both needed to breathe, he flipped us over, me under him, he kissed my pulse on my neck, "you" moving a little further up kissing my neck again, "can wake me up" kissing my jaw line, "like that, " crashing his lips to mine, "whenever" we pulled way about 5 minutes later, gasping for air, i pushed him off giggling, "good morning to you to!" I teased, and dashed out the door, downstairs, and into the kitchen before he could say anything, I got out pans and food, and made a breakfast skillet. I put out 3 plates, 2 small, one large, and put the food on them, waking to the table balancing the 3 plates.

I ran into the downstairs bathroom, in a rush.  
brushing and straining my hair, and putting on eye liner, and a clear lip gloss, putting in my cartilage- second's one piece earrings in both ears, miss matching, yet matching at the same time.

(A/n: you thought she was going to have morning sickness and be pregnant didn't ya? *Evil laugh* )

I walked into the kitchen finding a shocking sight: Elise and Seth, sitting at the same table. Calmly. No one strangling the other.

Seth has been gone for 2 & 1/2 hours, soon to be off. I was driving Bella home so she could do her dad's laundry, my nightmare coming true, I was at Bella's house, waiting for her to finish her dad's laundry, when the house phone rang, I walked over and answered the house phone, "Swans res." I answered unusually board, lame and sad.

_What?_ I missed Seth, this was cutting into our cuddly 'rage quite' time... and she was taking a longer time than usual just to piss me off more. "Is Charlie there?!" a velvety voice asked desperately cutting my sigh off. I huffed. "No... he- He's helping plan a funeral," my voice cracking in the middle of my sentence, it had torn my imprint and his family to shreds,thrown them outside, and run their shreds over, and I wasn't even here to say one last thing to my imprints father. Or be there for Seth or Leah or even Sue!

"I'm so sorry," I apologized for my voice crack, I learned to hide my emotions but I have had to deal with so much death recently and it was killing me slowly bit by bit, my depression getting worse and getting ready to swallow me whole again ruining my hard shell "I can leave a message though! " I said unenthusiastically sniffing and holding back tears, I would wait until I got home to hug Seth and tell him everything and tell him how sorry I am I wasn't there, and how much I love him, the line went dead, I shrugged and grabbed my phone from my back pocket of my jean shorts, "hey Sethy, are you up for a living room picnic? " I asked, "sure you almost home? " "I wish, I complained to Bella about how slow she was being, now she's being amazingly slow." I grumbled Seth laughed that laugh I love so much and haven't heard in a while. "I love you. More than anyone or anything in the world Sethy. " I said, "I love you more baby, see you soon. " "see you soon, love you,"  
"Love you more" I giggled and hung up.  
In the same second the pixie leech burst in the front door, Bella who was just starting to walk down the first stair, was hugging her, "Bella. We must go! Edward thinks your dead! He went to go ask the Volturi to kill him! " I was then in a car being forced in, and threatened by the smiling pixie! "You are coming, she is staying at your house, so it will seem odd she just disappeared. I have a lot of friends, shaela, ones that can 'Hurt' your little... deranged family. " she says and in a flash was driving dangerously fast to the airport, we got on a plain before I knew it, and were on our way to Italy.

Next thing I know we were in a castle and being led by this little blonde bitch into a thrown room, "god you smell human. " she muttered as she bowed and went to stand next to a boy with short brown hair. "I don't smell! " I yelled, "first the pixie, then the mind reader, and NOW royal vamps are saying I smell!" I huffed, " 't. Smell! " "actually you do." The boy with brown hair next to the blonde said, I glared at him and turned away, "UGH! humans think I smell nice... well, one of them isn't exactly human..." I muttered the last part.

A man with long black hair, and in a robe around his mid-late 40's stood up, he walked towards me and he started to move his hand, by habits a yelped a little and flinched away, ending up shaking and about 3 feet away from him, "I'm not going to do anything,"  
He was next to me in a flash, "from what I've learned, you don't let any man touch you. You just end up broken. Hurt and scared. " I said strongly he just held out his hand again, "you aren't going to hurt me, right? " I asked, he shook his head, I gently placed my hand on his cold one, he had four looks exchanging, sadness, pity, horror, and disbelief. "Oh my! You have been through so much!" He said, "and I know why she smells, this little girl, is an, 'imprint' as they like to call it, he's the only person who knows everything about her,she has herself a little wolf and a little pack, she calls her family" he said letting go.  
"You. You. You, didn't hurt me." I mumbled.  
"Why would I? " he asked, "your the one who can see with just a touch, I think you saw why..." I said, he thought for a moment then nodded. Another person stood up from there throne, and was at the other man's side, whispering something, "oh dear, looks like we have an issue. " he said, "but. Jane would you like to try?" He asking her, "yes master Aro," she responded, oh, so the blonde had a name. She glared an Bella, nothing, then she glared at me, I just stared back, "could you stop with the dirty looks? Its rude and impolite. " I said, she looked shocked but stopped, "well then, Alec, " the boy next to the blonde let a mist cloud slither out from his palm, Edward jumped in front of Bella and Jane glared at him again he fell and screamed in pain, Bella screamed for her to stop, and I tried to run over, but that Alec boy held me back, "let go of me! " I yelled  
He did nothing, " . .NOW." I snapped at him, "Alec." Aro FINALLY said something, and he loosened his hold but didn't let go, "HEY! Bat boy! In case you haven't noticed, your rulers are on my side, so get your stoney ass hand off of me!"  
He growled at me, "seriously?! I live with a wolf,and have the wild little ones over at my house 3 to 7 times a day, and sometimes Paul! You really think your pity growls work on me?! I know a 13 year old who has a better growl! Do you really think I don't deal with it in a daily bases?! Wow... get a grip bat boy! On someone who isn't taken by a wolf for life, or someone you have a chance at! " I snapped back.

Alec looked a little hurt but said nothing, he just tightened his grip on me, I used a trick Leah taught me, "ow! Your hurting me..." I used fake tears, and let my voice crack, "I'm sorry! " he let go immediately, "ha. Ha. You really fell for that? I rarely let Seth see me cry, you think I'm going to let strangers see me cry?"

I started to walk back to the Cullens, "thanks for my arm back with only a small bruise by the way," I said, suddenly he grabbed my wrist with an amazing grip, "Ahhh! " I cried out, "let go of ME!" I yelled gripping his wrist of the hand that was on mine, he did nothing, I grabbed his wrist with both hands and twisted it and put it behind his back, I heard a loud crack and let go, "don't you know better than to grab a cutters or ex cutters wrist?!" I yelled holding my wrist, "a cutter? " he asked completely lost, "what? "  
I sighed, "a cutter is when a depressed person does self harm, most of the time it's on your wrists, but if you get to deep into it, it can end up all the way up your arm, on your legs, stomach, sides of your stomach or waist, even in sever cases, your back, but mine are just on my wrist and a few on my left side." I explained,

"Intriguing," Aro butt in, "and how long have you been 'cutting'?" he asked as he held out his hand, "I haven't for a while, since about a week after Seth and I got serious," I explained as I touched his cold hand again, "hm, this wolf boy, is really good for you isn't he?" I nodded, "he is the one who helped me with my depression," Aro nodded.

"very well. Well Edward you may leave, but this one," he gestured to me, "stays with us, until Bella is changed." he said,

"NO." Edward said, "the only reason she is here is because, Alice threatened her, she threatened she would hurt the pack, all she wants to do is keep her family safe, she doesn't even have her medication, or anything of hers she needs her medication and her things!" Edward said, Aro just looked at him,

"PLEASE!" I begged, "Just let me leave! My whole life is in La Push, my dogs, my family, Riley is probably there by now, Seth! EMBRY! I have an album to make in 5 months, and a tour in 9, my best friend who I haven't seen in ages, except for a bunch of meetings in Canada to get us the Record deal and Album, and Tour info, is down from Canada for 7 weeks! I have a cover channel on YouTube, I have to keep doing them! EVERYTHING I HAVE GOING is leaning on it! PLEASE! Just let me go back!" I pleaded "You don't understand, the imprint, when your separated by force for to long, it hurts you physically, and mentally!" I partly yelled, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HIM! HE JUST LOST HIS DAD! HE CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE! YOU JUST CAN'T DO THIS TO HIM!" I yelled this time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Farewell

" how about this: you stay here until the wedding and then Alec, goes with, and watches you until she is turned, and you can keep contact, as long as you say nothing to expose of us, and as long as Alec is with you, you can record at the studio down the road?"  
"Fine, BUT! Someone has to take me home to say goodbye, and to get my dogs! " I said,  
"deal. Jane! Tell them to get the private jet ready!" "yes master, Aro." with that she was gone.

I bitterly waited staring out the window of the jet, Alec sitting next to me, I forgot that I had my recording headphones around my neck so I plugged them into my phone, put them on, started to play all the albums of Marianas Trench, starting with Low, on the fix me album (A/N : don't own, just my recent favorite album)  
After that song I stood up and walked across the jet to the window seat on the other side and started to mouth the words to Master piece theatre III by Marianas Trench (A/N : again, sadly don't own, just my best friends favorite song,) we landed and I called Elise, I told her everything. We got to the boarder and got out of Elise's Jeep I held out my finger to Alec and made a huge step, I said Paul's name, it was his shift for patrol. He showed up seconds later, "hey Paul, " I said, he looked behind me, after I was done petting him and growled, "PAUL! He's part of the volturi family!" He cocked his head to the side, I sighed, "the royal leeches." He nodded, "I need Seth, Embry, and Sam. now. Oh, Please" I said he howled and seconds later the 3 wolves where here, they all growled and got in fighting stands, Seth in front of me I held my hand out, "he's part of the royalty, can you please faze?" The four wolves went behind Bush's and came out a few seconds later, I ran up to Seth slamming myself into him, putting my arms around his waist, he hugged back "I'm so sorry..." I whispered. "Alice told us everything, don't worry about it," I pulled back, and put my hand on his neck and kissed him, we kissed for a while.

I hugged him again and after a while I went up to Embry, "take care of Elise," I said then hugged him, when he nodded.

I walked up to Sam, "tell Em I said I'll be back in time for the dress pick & fit," he nodded and hugged me, I pulled back, and grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him into the house, I grabbed my promise ring, and a house key, I went up to Seth and gave the key to him, "I still want you to stay here, okay?" he nodded.

I put on my promise ring, and went to the guest bedroom, I opened the door and hugged Riley, "I can't stay, I just wanted to see you one last time, before the album. I'm sorry, I have to go." And with that I left.  
I grabbed my twins and ninja, beast doesn't do well on planes, so I have to leave him here. I finally said goodbye to Elise, Seth and I walked out, we stopped at the boarder, "I love you Sethy," I said tears filling my eye's, "I love you too." I kissed him, this time we didn't stop for air, I pulled him as close as possible, he did the same. He finally pulled away, "I'll be back. for the. wedding, and permanently. after Bella is changed. " I promised him still breathless. I kissed him one last time, "I will call every day, I promise. " I promised him.  
He nodded, I pecked his cheek, and walked to my car, putting my pups crate and ninja in the back seats and jumping in, I sped to the airport and stomped to the private jet, and slammed myself down into a seat, ninja in the seat next to me, my twin pups sleeping in my lap, there empty crate taking up the third and last seat, I put my headphones on, and blasted my music looking out the window the whole flight not looking at Alec once.

When we finally got back, I carried my two puppies in my arms, ninja never leaving my side, Alec carrying the empty crate and my single 'hockey' duffel bag, we made it to the double doors, I pushed the.\ old wooden doors open we were greeted by a joyous Aro, Alec set my things down and put his hand in Aro's, Aro looked at me, "well, seems you really love that pack of yours, but that Seth boy looks like he is eighteen, and you could just barley pass 16?" He looked at me questionably, "he's 16, I'm actually the older one, by one and a half months, but the wolf made them all grow up by a few years, like 4 to 5 then they stop aging almost completely, every year for us is like a month and a half for them, after they age like 5 years but because, Seth was only 14 when he phased, he looks seventeen," I explained, Aro just nodded, "you have 4 dogs, why only 3 here? " he asked, "oh! Beast doesn't do well on plains, reminds him of the fighting ring, had the same pitch and noise," I explained.

"so. Who are these little guys?"  
"This" i said pointing my elbow to the muscled stocky pit sitting at my side, "is Ninja. And these cute little twin pups, are monster," I moved the arm that was holding monster a little, "and this, is my little angle Ellie" I said. Aro nodded, "well, Alec, please put Shaela's things away, and take her out for a little while," Aro said, Alec looked like he wanted to argue, but said nothing, he took me to my room, it was green and black, and had 3 dog crates all very large that matched to room, there was an egg chair, a desk, and a huge down low bed that was black but had a single silky lime green sheet, everything in the room was black or lime green, the walls were black, with lime green trim, "wow. It looks nice. Who can I thank?" I asked as I put my dogs in there crates. "Wow. First nice thing you've said to me. You can thank, Jane and Alice Cullen." I nodded, and walked out the door, Alec right in front of me the whole time, he drove us around, "where do you want to go?" He finally asked me, "I need clothes and makeup," I responded, he sighed and pulled into a store I couldn't pronounce, I walked inside, it looked like a Wal-Mart, I sighed and started wandering around, "Aro gave us a 13,000 limit," Alec commented I dropped the box of eye liners I was holding, "13 thousand..?" I asked, he zoomed over and put the box back in my hand, then nodded, I put the box in the cart then grabbed some lip gloss, foundation, and about 15 boxes of different colors of hair dye, Alec stared at me, "what? With that pixie in charge of that wedding I'm going to be here a while, and I promised Seth no more tattoos until we're both 18, and I need change in my life!" I explained and I walked over to check out, "do you have an Apple store near? " I asked, he nodded, "that's where we're headed next then." I said and he paid the cashier, he rolled his eye's.

I paid my phone bill, and got a new laptop, after waiting 45 minutes to sync all of my stuff from my other laptop that was back home, and shopping for clothes, and getting a bunch of stickers to put on my laptop, we where finally on our way to the castle.

I was tired, we had spent 5 1/2 hours running around and it was almost midnight, we went to let Aro know we were back, after that, I let my dogs out, called Seth, and we fell asleep on the phone.

I didn't sleep well, I missed Seth and his warmness, I finally fell asleep, and was having flash backs as dreams,

_**me and the other imprints, where sitting, watching as our wolves trained with the leeches, Seth was up again, and I tensed, he was ith that Emmet leech, Seth wasn't the weakest link in the pack, but he wasn't the strongest, I put my knees to my chest and put my head onto my knees, I heard fighting, and started shaking and when it went silent, I started to rock back and forth, I felt a wet nose, and looked up, it was Seth's nose, I smiled and hugged his neck as he let out a chuckle. **_

_**Sue Clearwater put the kids under house arrest, for the day, because,Leah phased and hurt Embry, and even though he was fine, she punished them both, but I still got to go over like we planed and we where making brownies because I really wanted some, and I threw an egg at his chest, and it broke, long story short we got in an egg war, and Sue got home in the middle of our egg war and the kitchen was a mess, we got in so much trouble...**_

_**We where playing Mario Kart and I brushed my arm against his, and I won, after that he accused me of cheating, and he got on top of me tickling me, and calling me a cheater and me denying it, and then Elise walked in on us arguing and me laughing uncontrollably and she took a vine video. (A/N: Don't own Vine!)**_

_**Seth had convinced me to watch a horror movie with him, and I was so paranoid, he came home early from patrol that night and scared me so bad, and then when I went to hit him, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and took me to-**_

Just then my sheet was thrown off, "Get. UP HUMAN!" Alec yelled at me, "fuck off Alec. I don't fell like dealing with your snark comments" I mumbled, and put a pillow over my face, an ice cold hand grabbed my upper arm, and dragged me behind him to the thrown room, an he pushed the doors open I yelled, "ALEC! LET ME GO! IM NOT EVEN DRESSED OR READY FOR THE DAY! ALEEEEC!" I screamed, Just then he let me go and I fell on my butt, "UH OW!" I yelled, I got up and turned to face the thrown s, Aro held out his hand to me, I sighed, "do I have to? I really don't want you to know my dreams..." He just continued to hold out his hand and look at me, I sighed and held out my hand, "well, seems we need to work on Alec's manners, and you and that dog are quite the jokers, aren't you?" I nodded for both.

I felt tears in my eyes, I ran out, and ran to my room, slamming the door, going to the bed, and pulling my knees to my chest, rocking back and forth, as I let tears fall. My family has just been taken from me, and I'm stuck, on a different continent, trapped, and thousands of miles from my imprint. I cried harder, as I thought about Seth.


End file.
